


The New Me

by Alda



Series: revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Flirting, Flustered Gavin, Gavin defo has a cat, Gavin loves himself, He's well dressed innit, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Siberian Cat, Smooth Connor, THIRSTY GAVIN, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: As he finishes his last sentence, the office doors open. The amount of times he has looked at the doors when they’ve opened this morning has put him off, so he instead just finishes off typing his sentence and sends his paperwork to Fowler. Footsteps begin to approach him, so he turns around. His breath is immediately taken away when he sees who’s coming towards him.





	The New Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Four to my 'revenge is sweet, but you're sweeter' series. I'd recommend reading the others if you already haven't.

**DEC 17TH, 2038**

**6:23:04 AM**

 

The air in Gavin’s bedroom is colder than usual, and any motivation he previously had is long gone. As he lays on his bed, snuggled into his thick covers, he stares out the window to watch the falling rain. The soft pitter-patter of thick droplets against the glass helps calm his racing mind.

 

_ I am so screwed. _

 

He’s been awake since 6:17, day-dreaming about a certain android. Every now and then his face heats up and a rosy red explodes on his cheeks and cascades down onto his neck. But he can’t stop thinking about Connor’s  _ sweet chocolate brown eyes  _ and his  _ adorably awkward smile _ . Something he especially can’t stop thinking about is the other’s ability to smooth talk. He releases an elated sigh.

 

_ Oh god, I’m so fuckin’ screwed.  _

 

After another long minute of yearning for Connor’s love, he throws himself out of bed and forces himself to get ready. He reluctantly goes into his bathroom and undresses, then jumps into the shower to quickly wash. After he showers, he brushes his teeth and does his hair while absolutely stark naked. To do his hair, he reaches into a cupboard and takes out some gel, then quickly styles his brown locks into his usual ‘do. Once he’s happy, he lazily walks out of the bathroom and over to his closet, dragging his feet along the floor. When he opens the closet door, he hesitates as he goes to the grab his jacket, hoodie, shirt, and jeans.

 

_ Maybe I should wear something else… I fuckin’ wear the same shit every day. It wouldn’t hurt to do something different. _

 

As his cold, assessing eyes glance over to a suit, he ponders whether or not he should wear it.

 

_ Hell no. I’ll look like the biggest dickhead ever. _

 

Deciding against it, his eyes trail over to a navy blue trench coat.

 

_ I can work with that. _

 

As he takes the coat off of a thin wire hanger and places it across his bed, he decides to take out a white button down and grey slacks. To complete his outfit, he takes out some brown dress shoes and some neutral argyle patterned socks. 

 

_ It’s missing something… I’ll get to it later. _

 

He first puts on his grey pants and a brown belt over the clean pair of underwear he found lying in the corner of his closet. After that, he puts on his white button down. As he is buttoning it, he sees a thick dark grey scarf on the floor. 

 

_ Not the ideal place to find it, but this is the missing piece.  _

 

Once he finishes buttoning his shirt, he drapes the scarf around his neck in the modern one loop. He then sits down on his bed and first puts on each sock, followed by his shoes. He then quickly stands and carefully puts on his jacket, before looking in the mirror. The corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk as he stares at his reflection.

 

_ God damn, Reed. You’ve fuckin’ nailed it.  _

 

After he finishes ogling at his reflection, he hastily makes his way out of his room. He goes into his kitchen and looks at the clock.  _ 6:39 _ . 

 

_ To breakfast, or not to breakfast: that is the question. _

 

Instead of making his own breakfast, he plans to make a quick stop at a local café to order a nice, healthy meal and a large black coffee to go. While grabbing his keys at his front door, his large and fluffy Siberian cat rubs against his legs.

 

“Oh, hell no, Angel. You are absolutely not ruining this outfit today,” he speaks, telling her off. “I’ll see you later, baby,” he continues while caressing her head. He then proceeds to unlock his door and leave his apartment. 

 

He arrives at work five minutes after seven, and he is instantly bombarded by confused looks. As he takes a long sip from his coffee, he arrogantly smirks into the cup, reveling in the attention. He looks good and he knows it, and now other people know it, but yet he still craves more.

 

When he sits on the chair in his cubicle, he looks around for Connor. As he continues searching, he realises that Anderson isn’t at work either. He should have known they wouldn’t be in so early, but his excitement clouded his judgement. In order to burn some time, he decides to finish reports regarding the previous night’s investigation at Eden Club.

 

As he finishes his last sentence, the office doors open. The amount of times he has looked at the doors when they’ve opened this morning has put him off, so he instead just finishes off typing his sentence and sends his paperwork to Fowler. Footsteps begin to approach him, so he turns around. His breath is immediately taken away when he sees who’s coming towards him.

 

“Hello, Detective Reed. I see you’ve changed your attire. It looks nice on you, very form fitting,” Connor says, his voice affecting Gavin in many different ways.

 

Connor’s dressed slightly different than usual. Instead of wearing dark blue jeans, he’s wearing formal dress pants to match his jacket which makes him look sharper and more professional. He also has a wide and  _ totally not awkward  _ smile on his face that’s large enough to brighten the whole room. 

 

_ Damn… _

 

“I guess I decided it’s time for a change. I’m turning over a new leaf from now on so... this is the new me. Oh, and please, call me Gavin,” he replies, his confidence and charisma oozing through his words.

 

“Of course, Gavin. Well, like I said, your outfit looks very good on you. However, I think it would look better on my bedroom floor,” Connor flirts. Wolf whistles and cheers erupt from different areas within the station, while Hank sighs disapprovingly.

 

_ Oh my fuck. I’m so fucked. Hopefully by Connor. Holy… Jesus, Reed. Tone it down a bit, would you? _

 

Gavin looks into Connor’s eyes with a seductive gaze and then responds. 

 

“You. Me. Tonight at 9:00. My apartment. Don’t be late, Barbie.” He then swivels around in his chair and continues his work with newly acquired vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is gonna be a bit spicyyyyyyyy ;)


End file.
